


Сэндвичи

by Tessa_Moreau



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Sex Education (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hannah Baker, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Moreau/pseuds/Tessa_Moreau
Summary: Каждому нужен кто-то. Каждый нужен кому-то.
Relationships: Adam Groff/Hannah Baker





	Сэндвичи

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу выразить благодарности автору с фикбука под ником Kassandra_1305. Благодаря именно её фанфику я открыла для себя эту пару и захотела сделать этих грустных ребят счастливыми.

***

– Я буду каждый день носить тебе сэндвичи, а ты прекратишь отбирать их у Эрика, – первое, что слышит от неё Адам. Смотрит недоверчиво – с чего бы вдруг кому-то таким заниматься? Запариваться каждый день, выделять драгоценное для утреннего часа время – и всё для чего? Для кого? Насколько Адам знает, Ханна даже не общается с Эриком, чего уж говорить о дружбе. Но, в конце концов, ему становится настолько всё равно, что он соглашается. Сэндвич – он и есть сэндвич. Есть ли разница, кто его принесёт, если он так или иначе окажется у Адама?   
  
А сэндвичи у Ханны вкусные. Большие и аккуратные. Ни в какое сравнение не идут с теми, что таскал с собой Эрик. Всегда упакованы в чистый бумажный пакет и каждые два дня разные. 

– Чтобы не приедались, – бросает Ханна, коротко улыбнувшись его удивлению данным фактом, и уносится к кабинету, оставляя недоумевающего Адама в одиночестве. Какая ей разница, приестся ли ему? Но очевидно, что какая-то, да есть. И от этой мимолётной заботы непривычно скручивает живот. Парень одёргивает себя, ведь, скорее всего, она просто делает на пару штук больше, чем обычно. И в её ответе куда больше здорового эгоизма, чем ему наивно показалось сначала. 

Сэндвичей всегда несколько, и спустя какое-то время Адам замечает, что уж как-то слишком бережно съедает один за обедом в школе, а другой по пути домой. Съедал бы всё на перерыве между уроками, да только сэндвичи Ханны – единственное хорошее, что вообще может быть по дороге домой и дальнейшем пребывании в нём. Ну, не считая мыслей об этой самой Ханне – странной девчонке с большими глазищами и очаровательной улыбкой, и о её аккуратных маленьких ручках, которыми она заботливо заворачивала сэндвичи в бумагу всего несколько часов назад. 

Адам слышал про неё тысячу и одну премерзкую сплетню, но никогда особо не вникал в суть и уж тем более не участвовал в создании новых – ни словестно, ни делом. И, если честно, в то, что он слышал, поверить было весьма трудно. Достаточно скромная на вид и улыбчивая девочка, тихо заступившаяся за малознакомого парня, никак не вязалась в его воображении с той отвязной потаскухой, которой перемывают косточки одноклассники. 

Но Адам прекрасно понимает, как легко заработать плохую репутацию в старшей школе. Не понаслышке знает, как легко по юношеской глупости и доверчивости оступиться и улететь в костёр всеобщего осуждения. И потому ему жаль Ханну. Девчонку, что умеет улыбаться одними глазами. Адам начинает присматриваться к ней и замечать, как на Ханну порой реагируют окружающие. Она спокойно проходит мимо каждого злого языка, и ни один мускул на её милом лице не дрогнет, но Адам отчего-то уверен, что даётся ей это с трудом. Ему кажется, что в своей негативной популярности Ханна безумно одинокая. Ему кажется, что часто ей бывает нужна помощь, чтобы справиться со всем этим. Но Ханна её не попросит. Никогда и ни за что никому не расскажет. Адам ведь и сам такой, поэтому прекрасно понимает. 

Хотя возможно в этом и проблема. Может быть, такой только Адам, а у Ханны всё хорошо. Может быть, она действительно с лёгкостью переносит все сплетни и смешки, летящие в спину и путающиеся в длинных волосах. Может быть, ей и вовсе не нужна помощь, а он всё неправильно понял. 

Поэтому Адам молчит, боясь показаться лишний раз глупым и ничего не понимающим. Не завязывает разговор, без приветствия принимает каждое утро ароматный тёплый сэндвич. Лишь иногда добавляет в их молчаливый ритуал что-то от себя – порой протянет в ответ конфетку или батончик, коробку сока из кафетерия, которую купил ещё вчера и почему-то не вскрыл, или прихваченное на чистом автомате перед выходом яблоко из вазы со стола. 

Ханна кажется всегда какой-то грустной, поэтому вызывать улыбку на её лице ему хочется всё чаще. Ему нравится, быть причиной её улыбки. Нравится думать, что хоть кто-то ему бывает рад. 

Но возможно, он снова слишком много думает, и улыбается девушка просто из вежливости, а постоянно недовольной он её видит только лишь потому, что она вынуждена встречаться каждое утро с ним. 

Как бы то ни было, Адам, не получая отказов, продолжает носить сладости, и теперь некое подобие оброка превращается в своего рода бартер. 

Но они всё так же не общаются и не проводят время вместе, пока он учится. Разве что редко пересекаются в классах и коридорах, иногда кивая друг другу и даря улыбки. У Адама от её мимолётных улыбок постоянно перехватывает дыхание, но это странное подсознательное обожание не уходит дальше собственных мыслей. Ему страшно не то, что открываться кому-то, ему страшно признаваться в чём-то подобном самому себе. 

А когда его отчисляют их школы, прекращается и это. Прекращаются их утренние встречи, его ладонь больше не греют тёплые сэндвичи, а в её больше не сыплются сладости. 

Адам каждый божий день, проведённый в военном училище, вспоминает Ханну. Каждое утро с тоской думает о её чудесных сэндвичах, уныло размазывая по тарелке армейский завтрак, который не сможет потягаться с незатейливыми бутербродами. 

Он соскучился. Правда соскучился. Ему до безумия нравилась их эта незамысловатая игра, быстро ставшая привычкой, нравились раз в два дня меняющие начинку сэндвичи Ханны и её улыбка, приводящая его в восторг. Адама радовала мысль о том, что есть человек, который думает о нём каждое утро, пусть и ради спасения чьей-то смазливой гейской задницы. 

Он вспоминал Ханну каждый день и в душе надеялся, что она вспоминала его. 

Как только жизнь в военном училище стала налаживаться – всё снова полетело коту под хвост. Ему честно было плевать на интимные предпочтения товарищей, он бы никому ничего не рассказал, ведь дело, в общем-то, их, а потому совершенно его не касается, однако оказался отчисленным и оттуда. 

Ну надо же, даже в таком месте Адам Грофф не смог удержаться. Стоило только смириться и пообвыкнуть, завести какое-то подобие друзей, как вдруг мир начинает трещать по швам. Опять. И Адам бы расстроился, да только вот мысль о том, что в городе есть возможность увидеться с Ханной, не позволяет скатиться в уныние. 

Возвращаясь домой, Адам думает о том, как поговорит с отцом. Попробует вернуться в школу и возможно… нет, не возможно – наверняка и стопроцентно подойдёт к Ханне сам. Поздоровается, протянет какую-нибудь шоколадку с нелепой этикеткой и непременно дождётся её улыбки. Боже, как он хочет снова увидеть её улыбку. Увидеть её саму. Адам отчаянно хочет знать, что с ней всё хорошо, что она всё так же легко и спокойно переносит нападки прицепившихся к ней придурков. 

Он хочет, честно. 

Но отец не позволяет вернуться в школу ни под каким предлогом. Не верит в способность сына исправиться. Не верит в Адама. А потому парню приходится искать работу, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить рухнувшее доверие и лопнувшее терпение родителя. 

Он по-прежнему хочет увидеть Ханну. Поэтому, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, Адам пару раз доходит до школы в надежде встретить девушку. Иногда прогуливается по торговому центру, в котором любит зависать молодёжь и даже заглядывает в «Моне» – модную кафешку, так полюбившуюся старшеклассникам их школы. 

Но ни в одном из этих мест Ханны нет. Адам успевает испугаться навязчивой мысли о переезде девушки во время его отсутствия, но невесть откуда взявшийся голос разума отрезвляет – он просто не угадал время. 

В том, что ему банально не свезло, Адама убеждают разговоры бывших одноклассников, имён которых он даже не пытался прежде запомнить, когда он обслуживает их на кассе. В разговорах упоминалась Ханна, а после следовал взрыв смеха. Кое-как удержав себя в руках от того, чтобы не разбить эти веселящиеся лица – лишние проблемы Гроффу сейчас не нужны – Адам рассчитывает посетителей и мечтает о конце смены. Он снова попробует поискать встречи. 

Удача решает улыбнуться Адаму тогда, когда он уже совершенно этого не ждёт. Пасмурный день, давно ушедшие, но окончательно испортившие настроение придурки-одноклассники, длинная смена – что вообще сегодня может пойти так? 

Но вот звенит дверной колокольчик, и в магазин входит Ханна. 

Сердце Адама, подпрыгнув, заходится в бешеном ритме. Вот она. Та самая. Долгожданная Ханна. Пришла к нему сама. 

Вдруг мысль о том, что пришла она не к нему – ведь откуда ей знать, что он здесь работает? – больно режет по сердцу ножом, однако совершенно не успокаивая его волнения. Адаму плевать на то, что Ханна зашла в магазин за покупками, а не за ним. Он просто безумно рад её видеть. 

За время их вынужденной разлуки Ханна не растеряла красоты, а при виде Адама на её поначалу расслабленных губах расцвела искренняя улыбка. Вот только глаза оставались грустными. Что-то в ней изменилось, – думалось Адаму. Не только причёска, нет. 

Что-то ещё. 

И Адаму нестерпимо захотелось узнать всё-всё об этой волшебной девочке, укравшей его покой. 

Смена заканчивалась через долгих полтора часа, и Адам решился на немыслимое – попросил Ханну остаться и подождать. И почему-то казалось, что именно это сейчас было необходимо. Вот только кому из них – вопрос без ответа. 

Ханна, чуть помешкав, кивнула, снимая с плеч лямки и опуская рюкзачок на столешницу. Адам успел обругать себя последними словами за нехарактерную ему назойливость и проклял безотказность девчонки, но вдруг из недр рюкзака Ханна достаёт сэндвич и с робкой улыбкой протягивает ему. И Адаму кажется, что от переизбытка эмоций и чувств земля уходит из под ног – здесь и радость, и бесконечный восторг, и облегчение, и волнение, вызывающее дрожь в коленках, и лёгкое непонимание. 

Получается, она всё-таки интересовалась им. Откуда-то узнала, что он вылетел со службы. Выяснила, где он работает, и принесла сэндвич, хотя нужды в том нет совершенно никакой. 

Просто искала повод для встречи, – обрадовался Адам, и сердце его пропустило пару ударов, а в животе впервые за долгое время вновь как-то непривычно скрутило. 

Адам не смог отказать себе в удовольствии полакомиться принесённым угощением. Ощущение тёплого сэндвича в руке породило мысль, опьянившую разум – она не забежала по пути из школы, не принесла тот, что делала на обед для себя. Она шла к нему целенаправленно, осознанно, ни капли не спонтанно. 

Он аккуратно развернул бумагу и поднёс сэндвич к носу. Закрыв глаза, юноша вдохнул аппетитный аромат и не сдержал стона. 

– Соскучился? – позабавившись его реакции, хохотнула Ханна. 

Глаза Адама открылись, являя взору чудесную картину – вот Ханна стоит, опираясь рукой на столешницу, смотрит на него, старается сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, прикусив губу. Адам не любит, когда над ним смеются, но услышать этот смех он будет только рад. 

– Соскучился, – говоря не только о сэндвиче, отвечает он и делает первый укус. 

Казавшееся вечностью время до конца смены в компании Ханны пролетело со скоростью света. С каждой проведённой вместе минутой настроение его улучшалось, ему становилось легче, веселее. Казалось, будто брешь в душе, через которую прежде утекало всё счастье, что-то залатало. Кто-то залатал. 

Ханна пришла, и весь остальной мир вдруг потерял значение. 

С ней было настолько просто общаться, что Адам в какой-то момент ощутил горечь несовершённых действий – мог бы ведь раньше сделать первый шаг. Ханна бы ответила, теперь он точно это знает. И не было бы того мучительного одиночества, не было бы той тоски – даже если бы жизнь его сложилась так, как сложилась сейчас, девушка бы явно навещала его в училище. Ханна возила бы свои изумительные сэндвичи, а Адам водил бы её по чудесному лесу близ части. 

Адам поймал себя на том, что замечтался, когда они уже закрыли магазин и шли по стремительно темнеющей улице. Как дурак замечтался о том, чего уже быть не может. Одёрнул себя – самое время мечтать о будущем, а не рисовать сладкие, но ненастоящие образы поверх готовой картины прошлого. 

Ханна молча шла рядом. Адам напрягся – возможно, она что-то спросила, пока он утопал в мыслях, и ждёт ответа, но когда взгляд его упал на девушку, он понял, что ничего она не ждёт. На неё снова напали те демоны, что скакали по девичьим плечам, когда она переступила порог магазина. 

Он узнал эту тоску. Уже когда-то видел её отражение в голубизне этих глаз. Только в этот раз она была настолько сильной, что не едва виднелась на дне, как прежде, а волновалась, будто ветром подгоняемая была готова волнами расплескаться за пределы и потопить всё вокруг. 

– Всё в порядке? – Адам обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза напротив и видит, что оттуда вот-вот хлынет поток слёз. Ханна рвано качает головой, всё же смаргивая влагу с ресниц, а в следующее мгновение находит себя в тёплых объятиях. 

Адам Ханну прижимает к себе осторожно, аккуратно, почти невесомо, как бы спрашивая – можно? Ему абсолютно не хочется спугнуть девушку, особенно после того, как она своим внезапным появлением вновь вернула свет в его жизнь, но Ханна сама утыкается в его плечо и безмолвно роняет слёзы на ткань светлой куртки. В растерянности он кладёт ладонь ей на голову и принимается поглаживать, надеясь, что это хоть немного поможет ей успокоиться. Для него подобные ситуации в новинку и Адам совершенно не представляет, что нужно делать и говорить. Очень хочется узнать, на ком лежит ответственность за её слёзы, за её боль. Не на тех ли придурках, что заходили в магазин днём? А может, границы перешёл кто-то из футбольной команды? Сейчас Адаму совершенно всё равно на реакцию отца, руки дико чешутся, и желание преподать урок наглецам ощущается каждой клеточкой тела. Ровно как ощущается и то, что сейчас он больше всего нужен здесь. 

Понимая, что заваливать расстроенную девушку вопросами о непосредственной причине расстройства – вариант неимоверно отстойный, он внутренне ликует от вдруг пришедшей в голову идеи. 

– Эй, – примяв пышноту волос сбоку, возле аккуратного ушка, Адам слегка давит ладонью, направляя вверх, и Ханна, повинуясь движению, поднимает заплаканное лицо с плеча. – Есть одна очень классная мысль, пошли. 

Удивляясь тому, насколько легко и быстро Ханна последовала за ним, Адам привёл её на свою свалку. Несмотря на тьму, разбавляемую лишь светом луны и вынутым из укромного места фонариком, недоумение её отчётливо различалось. 

Адам подобрал биту и, замахнувшись, ударил по дверце брошенного кем-то автомобиля, оставив там огромную вмятину. Нашёл какую-то бутылку и, поставив её на одно из трёх брёвен, служащих подобием столиков, опустил на неё головку биты, от чего стекляшка со звонким свистом разлетелась на кусочки, без слов объясняя, что тут можно и нужно делать. 

Ханна несмело приняла биту из его рук. Сжала в своих, привыкая к весу, находя баланс, и стала искать цель. Заметив бегающий взгляд, Адам принимается собирать бутылки для разминки. Ханна быстро входит во вкус. Порой со слезами, порой с криками она, остервенев, разбивает всё, что только видит, ломает всё, до чего только может дотянуться, пока не выдыхается, без сил опускаясь в заботливо притащенное откуда-то продавленное кресло. Кресло старое и наверняка не очень чистое, но, ради всего святого, ей сейчас абсолютно наплевать. Она лишь сидит, откинувшись на спинку, и молча смотрит в одну точку перед собой, иногда надолго закрывая глаза. 

Адам, не знающий, что ещё может сделать и как поддержать, начинает говорить, разбавляя затянувшуюся тишину ночи. Рассказывает о вечно недовольном отце и отношениях с ним, рассказывает о терпеливой маме, об одиночестве и желании быть хоть кому-то нужным. Пытается показать, насколько доверяет Ханне и старается тем самым донести до неё просьбу довериться в ответ. Не сумев, да особо, если честно, и не пытаясь остановиться, Адам рассказывает о том, как ловил когда-то каждый её взгляд, каждую её улыбку; о том, как утро стало для него самым любимым временем дня; о том, как боялся больше никогда её не увидеть, когда его зачислили в военное училище и о том, как тосковал по ней каждый день, находясь там. Рассказал даже о том, как пытался найти её по возвращении, заметив при этом, как разгладилось её лицо, как посветлел взгляд, как дрогнули уголки губ, чуть устремившиеся кверху. 

Раскрыв перед ней душу, Адам отчего-то преисполнился уверенностью в том, что Ханна не посмеётся над его чувствами, не поиздевается и не разнесёт обидными сплетнями по всей школе. Свои же чувства она решает пока оставить при себе, прося не обижаться и обещая обязательно рассказать всё как-нибудь потом. 

Провожая Ханну домой, Адам надеется, что это не последний их вечер, проведённый вместе. Как надеется и на то, что сумел верно и в полной мере донести до девушки необходимость её присутствия в своей жизни. Свою необходимость _в ней_. 

– Спасибо, – глядя ему в глаза, тихо произносит Ханна на пороге своего дома. Стоит ему только открыть рот, чтобы задать простой и в то же время очень важный для него вопрос «за что?», как рука ловит ощущение прикосновения холодных пальцев, оставивших что-то в ладони. Ханна вместо слов прощания, поднявшись на носочки, целует Адама в щёку и скрывается за дверью. 

Адам глядит ей вслед, а затем опускает взгляд. 

В раскрытой ладони он видит запечатанную пачку лезвий. 

Сердце его в который раз за вечер пропускает удары. 

Сейчас Адам просто благодарен всем известным и неизвестным богам, Вселенной и проявившей милость судьбе за этот день. 

Обо всём остальном он обязательно узнает потом. 


End file.
